


Run The Bases

by Lunardeityastrid



Category: Batlantern - Fandom
Genre: Batlantern - Freeform, First Date, M/M, hal/bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunardeityastrid/pseuds/Lunardeityastrid
Summary: As a first date, Hal takes Bruce to Coast City's Batting Cages.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	Run The Bases

Bruce swung. The bat missed contact with the baseball for the fifth time in a row. Hal scratched the back of his head as he stood by, he had a smirk on his lips waiting to say something. Going to the Batting Cages in Coast City had been Hal's idea for a date. It has been going well so far.

Bruce turned around. A glare on his face yet playfulness hiding in his eyes."Don't say a word." 

Hal put his hands up in surrender."I'm not gonna say anything." 

Bruce felt the need to justify himself as he walked near Hal. Hal grabbed the Emerald bat, the word Easton on the sides, from the rack before stepping up to play."I know how to play baseball." 

Hal laughed softly."I didn't say you couldn't. But you'd think after five swings you would have hit it." 

"What can I say? It's been awhile since I've played.” 

“Excuses.”

Hal took his stance, nothing but concentration seeping from him. A crack filled the air. Hal sent the ball flying through the batting cage, a proud smile on his lips. Hal followed it with the shining bat. He glanced back to Bruce, the bat over his shoulders. Hal bit his lip as he considered an idea. 

"Come here. I guarantee you'll hit it." 

Hal passed his bat to Bruce. Bruce looked skeptical nonetheless; he didn’t think there was anything wrong with the one he rented at the start of the night. He stood with his back to Hal, blues eyes on the machine, the engine whirring. Hal judged his stance before using his feet to widen the space between Bruce's black loafers. Hal thought it was funny that Bruce had worn dress shoes, while he wore a tattered pair of black converse. He reached around Bruce, hands on his, gripping the bat tightly. Hal hadn’t imagined he would be this close that he smelled the musk that Bruce wore. He could feel his stomach twisting and a heat crawling up his neck. When he spur of the moment asked Bruce to join him on a night out- Bruce agreed to call it as it was, a date-he thought it would have been dinner in a quiet little restaurant and they would talk about their families. Hal had to snap himself out of the hazy feelings he felt. He had just been holding onto Bruce, his arms crossing Bruce’s biceps. He guided Bruce's hands in a practice swing saying something about keeping his eye on the ball, before stepping back. 

He wasn’t too sure if Bruce was fazed by the close contact or just playing stoic as ever. Hal watched, sliding his hands into his pockets. Bruce choked up on the bat. The ball fired from the machine. Bruce stepped into it, swinging his upper body. _Crack _. He had sent the ball flying.__

__“One out of six.” Hal smirked.”You must have sucked on the school team.”_ _

__Bruce gave Hal a devious look. He reset, winding up his arms. Four balls fired and Bruce didn’t miss a single one. Matter of fact, he knocked it over the small fence. Accenting each hit with the typical baseball player pose. The boy who worked the batting cages was going to be upset picking up those balls after hours, Hal figured._ _

__The first thing out of Hal’s mouth when Bruce turned around, the machine idling off was,”You were holding out on me.”_ _

__“I didn’t want to show you up.”_ _

__Hal shook his head as he eyed Bruce, the emerald bat over his shoulder, a raven lock falling from it’s jelled prison. His voice was almost stuck in his throat.”Yeah right..”_ _

__“Then next time, let’s keep score.”_ _

__“So there’s a next time?”_ _

__Bruce took a step forward, closing the gap between him and Hal. A soft laugh parted his lips.”I hope so.”_ _

__“I’ll have to check my schedul-” Bruce cut off Hal’s playing coy with a soft kiss._ _

__Hal was already looking forward to giving Bruce a run for him money._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a month ago, sorted it into a folder and forgot all about it. *facepalm* 
> 
> (Also I'm just a sucker for Hal playing baseball...)


End file.
